


Why Must This Be?

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo's thoughts as he watches the Fellowship leave Rivendell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Must This Be?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_Rivendell, 25 Foreyule, 1418._

It's a cold, dreary evening, the clouds looming overhead like portents of doom. Perfect weather for this occasion.

My heart feels like a lump of lead in my chest as I watch the Company making their final preparations before setting out. All of them, even the young lads, who are usually so cheerful, walk about with unlively steps and grim faces. Perhaps they sense, as I do, the oppressive shadows of evil hovering around them, around the Ring now in Frodo's safekeeping.

Oh, this is wrong. Why should my lad be the one to risk his life to rid the world of that Thing? It should be me. I am the one who brought it out of that mountain. It came to me; the danger should be _mine!_

No - I must stay these thoughts. I am too old for Quests. All I can do is sit by the fire and wait for news, while others deal with the danger I brought back from my adventures. Why is it that so often in life, innocents must pay for other people's mistakes? It isn't fair.

They are ready to leave now. How long has Elrond been speaking? I don't think I caught a word of his little speech.

Frodo is looking at me, saying goodbye with his eyes. I hope he doesn't see how much his departure grieves me. Somehow, I force my lips into a smile.

"Good . . . good luck," I say. "I don't suppose you will be able to keep a diary, Frodo my lad, but I shall expect a full account when you get back. And don't be too long! Farewell!"

He smiles back, and then turns with the others. I can't watch them walk away. I fix my eyes on a treetop, lightly swaying to and fro in the cold breeze.

At last I turn back to the Company's path, but I see no one. The shadows have swallowed them all.

I start slowly back to Elrond's Homely House, blinking away tears.

My dear Frodo, please come back to me.

*******

**A/N:** Bilbo's parting words are quoted directly from  The Fellowship of the Ring, "The Ring Goes South."


End file.
